mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsurubami Fukurou
Character Name: 'Tsurubami Fukurou '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Antagonist Tier in the series: Top Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super Strength, speed, durability, can use every Style, can drop the moon on the planet '''Destructive Capability: '''Town Level+ with Styles, Moon Level+ with Testament '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+ (should be faster than Medaka) '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high '''Stamina: Unknown Durability: '''Should be Town Level+ '''Race: '''Human/Style User '''Occupation: '''Kurokami Group '''Range: '''Several meters with normal Styles, planetary with Testament '''Weakness: None Accuracy: 'Near Perfect '''Standard Equipment: 'Joutou Kotobuki and Kakegae Yuzuriha '''Noteable Techniques: Styles Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Fukurou developed all of the styles of the Language Users, and was capable of defeating the other six of Medaka's original suitors and win the first Jet Black Wedding Feast. By using sound to vibrate and stimulate his muscles, Fukurou can pump blood through his body even without a heartbeat; this method is how he managed to survive for three years after being stabbed by the Ge'hyoukai. As the creator of the styles, Fukurou can use all of them, and also possesses a new style developed to counter Iihiko, the Testament User style. *'Misconversion User' (誤変換使い, Gohenkan Tsukai): Like Mogura Kugurugi , Fukurou can convert words from hiragana incorrectly to change their meaning. **'Cage': When saying "Welcome" (歓迎, kangei), Fukurou replaces the kan with the kanji for cage (檻,kan), summoning a cage around the target. **'Die': When issuing a command to someone (which involves the kanji し給え, shitamae), Fukurou replaces the "shi" with 死 (shi), killing the target. *'Kanji User' (漢字使い, Kanji Tsukai): Like Sui Kanaino , Fukurou can rearrange and combine kanji freely to create new meanings. **'Quiet' (静): When someone's head veins (青筋) pop out from anger (争), Fukurou takes the first kanji from vein (争) and adds it to anger, creating quiet (静). When made into a command, "be quiet" (静かに死給え,shizukani shitamae), Fukurou combines the Misconversion and Kanji styles to make the opponent be quiet by killing them. *'Label User' (名札使い, Nafuda Tsukai): Like Momozono , Fukurou can seal others into name cards. *'Contradictory Conjunction User' (逆接使い, Gyakusetsu Tsukai): Like Nienami , the inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation, such as winning against a strong opponent, or cutting a huge, resilient object. This is Fukurou's favorite style, and the style he considers most appropriate to use against Iihiko. This style is most suited to contrarians. *'Nursery Rhyme User '(童謡使い, Douyou Tsukai): Like Kotobuki , allows the user to de-age their targets by manipulating nursery rhymes. *'Eight Hundred Lies User' (嘘八百使い, Uso Happyaku Tsukai): Yuzuriha is able to create 800 copies of herself. Each is able to create 800 copies as well, for a total of 640,000 copies. These copies will not disappear even if the real one is hit. Medaka states that this is the best style to stop someone in their tracks. In a pinch, Yuzuriha can form a human wall of 799 bodies to defend herself and one other person. Yuzuriha claims she can defend more people if she has more time. *'Metonymy User' (換喩使い, Kan'yu Tsukai): Yuzuriha's second style grants her the ability to "rephrase". She can take the concept of "oneself" and replace it with another concept of similar attributes. This allows her to physically transform into another person, and even use their abilities, such as their style. *'Testament User' (遺言使い, Yuigon Tsukai): Fukurou's final trump card, which activates upon his death; it brings the moon falling down on the Earth. In case he could not complete his objective, Fukurou created this style to take down all of humanity with him. Other: (external infomation or some note) Battle History in The Arena: Wins: HST + FT Loses: Category:Character Profile